The tale of solarin
by huntermjiolnir
Summary: What happens when a friendless, lonely, mute human lands in Equestria. Will he befriend the mane 6, or will he stay depressed in this love filled world.  Read to find out. Rated T for some violence.*warning some of the chapter titles may have spoilers.*
1. Prologue

**The tale of Solarin**

**By: huntermjiolnir**

**Prologue**

It was a beautiful day on earth, one Solarin***** enjoyed, which was unusual for him, you see this young man was mute, having lost his parents when he was 3, and no friends to talk to, something inside this young man broke, and he lost the ability to speak.

During this day though, Solarin's depression felt strangely absent, he thought himself weird for feeling happy for once, and continued walking barefoot in the forest behind his house.

Quite possibly this young mans happiness stemmed from a cartoon show he had found about a month ago, a show called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. But alas his happiness was slowly disappearing due to him losing his job yesterday, so Solarin decided to take a walk behind his meager living place, when he found himself stopped short by a weird looking distortion in the air.

Being an avid science-fiction reader, this young man quickly recognized what this was, a portal, possibly to another world. Depression can make a man lonely, and lonesomeness can make a man desperate, seeing the portal close slowly before him, Solarin weighed his options quickly: Stay in his world and continue his miserable, lonely existence; or go to this new world, and find a new life, possibly better than the one he currently has a life, with friendship.

For the first time in fifteen years, Solarin felt hope, hope to get the chance to live a new life, to start over, to get rid of his depression.

With a look of determination, Solarin leaped through the portal into a new world, a world he knew, a world he would love, a world known as... EQUESTRIA!

**(AN: And done, looking forward to reviews, please tell me what you think *((pronounced Soul-air-in)).)**


	2. Chapter 1: A new world, hope rekindled

**Chapter 1: a new world, hope rekindled.**

It was a beautiful afternoon in Ponyville, the birds were chirping, the sky was clear, and everything felt right.

Fluttershy was enjoying the beautiful day with Rainbow Dash, they were wandering in the Everfree forest to search for some wild carrots that Fluttershy wanted, reluctant to go alone, the timid butter-yellow Pegasus had asked her rainbow-maned friend to join her. Little did the duo know they were going to encounter a strange being.

_Somewhere deep in Everfree forest_

Solarin awoke to find himself in a forest, standing himself up, Solarin brushed his jeans free of dirt, and looking around decided he was hungry, and started to wander south, searching for food. Little did Solarin know, he was being watched by a hungry manticore, that had seen him arrive, the creature was curious, but the hunger of the beast overpowered the curiosity.

As Solarin walked through the forest, he kept looking around, racking his mind for any clue as to where he was, as he was walking he noticed something had changed in his mind, somehow, the portal had given him the knowledge of the language of the place he was now in,shrugging it off he continued walking, spotting a wild carrot patch, Solarin grinned and ran over to it, practically shoveling the carrots into his maw.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash kept heading north, following a path to where Fluttershy knew lay a patch of wild carrots, they stopped as they heard a crunching sound coming from the desired carrots, hiding in the bushed, they spied a strange creature, it stood on two legs, and was grabbing carrots with what looked like hands similar to Spike's but less sharp. The pair watched as the creature kept eating the carrots, when finally Rainbow asked Fluttershy a Question.

"What in the name of Celestia's mane in that?"

The timid Pegasus replied in a voice barely above a whisper. "I don't know, i've never seen anything like it."

The pair continued watching the strange being.

Solarin, had stopped eating and was getting ready to leave when he heard a loud snap behind him, turning around slowly, the human spotted what made the sound as it leaped out of the bushes at him.

Solarin's eyes bulged as he ducked a razor-sharp claw swipe, and he recognized the beast.

"A MANTICORE? Oh dear lord, what kind of world did I land in." Solarin thought as he backed away from the obviously hungry animal.

Roaring with rage and hunger the manticore swiped at the human, catching him on the chest, and creating a series of three parallel gouges in the young man's torso, the power of the blow throwing him against a nearby tree.

Leaping at the fallen human, the manticore prepared to bite down, when the human threw up his left arm right into the beast's mouth, the ponies in the bushes gasped as the manticore bite down hard breaking the humans arm, and the human opened his mouth in a silent scream of pain.

Rearing back, then forward, the manticore let go of the arm as the human slammed into the tree trunk, knocking him unconscious, slowly relishing an easy kill, the manticore raised its right paw, sharp blood-stained claws preparing to strike the finishing blow.

In the bushes Rainbow had seen enough.

"We have to help him!" she yelled as she blasted out of the bushes aiming a kick that would make Applejack proud right into the manticore's jaw.

Fluttershy whimpered in fear and watched her friend fearlessly kick the manticore, as it roared, trying to swat the annoying pony. Then Rainbow Dash started to fly in a circle around the beast, creating a rainbow colored vortex.

Enraged, the manticore back-handed the Pegasus, to Fluttershy's horror, right into the tree with the human, Rainbow slumped as the impact knocked her unconscious, making a growling laugh, the creature raised its right paw again slowly, pleased with two kills instead of one.

As Fluttershy watched in horror, something within her snapped, and a look of anger replaced the look of fear, as the animal lover rushed in front of the beast, giving it her infamous stare.

"HOW DARE YOU! HURTING MY FRIEND, TRYING TO KILL AN INOCENT CREATURE! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

The manticore recoiled as Fluttershy's stare bore into it's very soul.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GO AROUND HURTING CREATURES! I DON'T THINK SO! Now you go back into the forest, and don't EVER let me catch you doing this again! YOU GOT THAT?"

The manticore, entranced and afraid from Fluttershy's stare meekly nodded, then dashed off, scorpion tail between it's legs.

Sighing, Fluttershy walked over to her cyan Pegasus friend, and poked her.

Groaning, Rainbow Dash got up.

Looking around, Rainbow noticed the manticore was gone.

"Did you give that thing the stare?"

The timid animal lover merely nodded, as she inspected the human's wounds.

"We need to get this creature to my cottage, it's badly hurt. Please help me carry it, I mean, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, we have to help this thing"

Using their mouths they placed the human across their backs, using their wings to steady him, and walked and fast as they could towards Fluttershy's cottage.

Minutes later, the pair arrived and Fluttershy paused as she gently opened her door, as the two walked in a white rabbit greeted them, then spotting the human, stared suspiciously at him.

"Now, now angel bunny, this creature's hurt."

Sighing with relent, the bunny nodded, still glaring at the human.

Walking over to the couch, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash gently rolled the human onto the couch.

"What do we do?" Asked Rainbow.

"Well, I'm going to start treating these wounds, why don't you get Twilight to see if she has a book that tells us what this creature is, I mean you're faster than me by far." The timid Pegasus replies as she starts to take the creatures shirt off, and grab some dry cloth to patch the wounds.

Rainbow nods. "I'll be back here in a flash! You can count on me!" Rainbow Dash blew out the front door, a faint rainbow trail follow after her.

Twilight Sparkle was enjoying her day, having nothing t do, she had decided to read some more of the books in the library where she lived.

Smiling, she closed the book she had just finished reading and had barely replaced it with her unicorn magic when there came a loud banging at her door.

With a sigh, the lavender unicorn trotted downstairs and open her door only to see a frantic Rainbow.

"Rainbow, why are you here?" Twilight asked.

"Fluttershy where in the forest, when we saw this strange creature get attacked by a manticore! It's hurt and at Fluttershy's house!"

"Strange creature?" The unicorn asked with a somewhat skeptical tone.

"YEAH! Fluttershy said to bring a book so we can identify it, and I think it might need a healing spell!" 

Twilight considered, then sighed and grabbed her saddle bags, using her magic she grabbed two books, one said _Creatures of Everfree_ and the second, H_ealing magic and you._

"Spike! You're coming with us!"

The baby dragon poked his head out of the room above and saluted. "You got it Twi!" The baby dragon the leaped on the unicorn's back.

"Lets go rainbow!" Twilight said as she ran after her cyan-colored Pegasus friend.

Fluttershy was gently wrapping the human's left arm in cloth, having already reset the broken bone, she was making sure the human wouldn't use its arm for a while.

About a minute after she had finished tying the last knot, there came a knock at her door, and she opened it to see her book-filly friend, and her dare devil Pegasus friend.

"Where is this 'creature'?" Twilight asked, disbelief evident in her voice.

Fluttershy moved aside, to show the injured human on her couch.

Twilight's jaw dropped.

"Oh Sweet Celestia's mane! You weren't kidding!"

"What is that thing?" Spike asked as he got a good look at the human.

"I plan to find out!" moving further inside the cottage, she reached into her bag with magic and pulled out both books, and started searching.

After hours of fruitless searching Twilight sparkle threw up her hooves in frustration.

"UGH! There is no mention of this creature ANYWHERE in this book!" With a frustrated grunt, the unicorn shoved the offending book roughly into her bag.

"Uhm, Twilight, could you use a healing spell on it, I mean, if you don't mind that is." Asked Fluttershy.

Sighing Twilight replied. "No I don't mind' She opened the book to a page with healing spells. ' I just hope this spell works on a different species, it might back-fire. But I'm willing to risk it in order to get some answers!"

Standing up, the unicorn glanced at the healing spell on the page then started concentrating, a violet aura surrounding her horn. Grunting, she released more magical power into the spell, the two Pegasi and the dragon watched eagerly as the human was covered in the same violet aura.

Slowly the healing magic took hold, then suddenly it sped up faster, and faster.

Opening her eyes to gasps of astonishment, she watched the gashes on the human's chest heal in a matter of minutes, than winced as the bones in the creatures arm reset them selves in minutes instead of weeks.

Grinning in satisfaction, Twilight tried to stop the spell only to find she couldn't.

"Get down! It's going to misfire!"

Indeed, the spell grew blindingly bright a the nearby windows started rattling, suddenly with an explosion of magic the spell misfired, causing a flash of violet light to beam into every corner of the room, spilling out the windows in a tidal wave of light.

As suddenly as it came, it went, and the magic halted.

Rubbing their eyes, the four friends gasped at what they saw.

"Oh no! Princess Celestia's gonna banish me to the moon for this!"

The rest of the friends just stared at the couch, jaws open, eyes wide as they took in the sight of the creature.

On the couch, fully healed, where once a human lay, now lay a unicorn.

His coat was a deep forest green, his mane a beautiful gold, and on his forehead a small, but magnificent horn. The unicorn even had a cutie mark, it was an open book, pages blowing in an invisible wind.

Twilight gulped. "Spike, take a letter."

The dragon nodded, and started writing everything Twilight was saying.

**(AN: Whew, I think I did fine. But I would like some reviews about Solarin being turned into a unicorn, also the magic gave him the knowledge to read and write in equestrian, for future reference.)**


	3. Chapter 2: The letter

**Chapter 2: The letter**

**(AN: anything written by Solarin will be underlined)**

Princess Celestia was enjoying this wonderful day. So far she had had no courtly concerns that had come to her attention.

Humming happily, Celestia was walking to her throne room, when she heard the familiar sound of a letter from her prized student.

Smiling, she caught the letter with her magic and started to read.

_Dear princess Celestia,_

_Today I am writing from Fluttershy's cottage, earlier she and Rainbow Dash had gone exploring in Everfree, where they encountered a strange creature under attack by a manticore. _Celestia frowned at this. _Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy scared off the manticore and brought it to Fluttershy's cottage to mend it's wounds. Fluttershy then sent Rainbow Dash to find me, Fluttershy had asked Rainbow to tell me to grab books on identifying the creature, and a healing spell, at first I was skeptical, a strange creature? But when I arrived at the cottage, I found that they had indeed found an injured being. Thinking quickly, I search through the creature guide and found NOTHING in there. I gave up after an hour of frustrated searching. Then Fluttershy asked me to use a healing spell on the creature, I know it was risky, seeing as the magic could back-fire, but I had to try anyways. _Celestia frowned again. _Fortunately, the magic DID heal the creature, its wounds, and its broken arm healed in a matter of minutes, which surprised me usually healing magic isn't that powerful. Then when I tried to stop the magic I couldn't soon the magic grew to an intense level and back-fired, I am sorry to say that though the creature is still alive, my magic had changed it into a unicorn, please don't be mad at me, and I am sure you will want to meet this creature as soon as possible._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight sparkle_

Celestia sighed as she finished reading the letter, checking her schedule she smiled as she realized she had nothing arranged for tomorrow.

Using her magic to grab a quill and paper, she began to write a letter back to Twilight.

_Back at Fluttershy's cottage_

"This is bad, really, really bad." Twilight moaned.

"But why is it bad, the creature, now a pony, is healed!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"That's the POINT, my magic wasn't supposed to turn the creature into a pony!"

"Twi, I think Celestia's sending a letter back." Spike said.

Twilight's face wet from worried to frightened, as spike spat up Celestia's reply.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student,_

_I am going to visit you at Fluttershy's cottage tomorrow, when I get there I am going to meet this creature, now a pony, and gather some information from him. If at all possible, please have awaken him today and try to get his name, and some information before I come tomorrow, and do not worry, I am not mad that your magic changed the creature into a pony, in fact I applaud you for taking a risk to heal the creature, even if it did change him. See you tomorrow._

_Your friend,_

_Princess Celestia._

"She's coming tomorrow? Oh my goodness, we have to prepare!" Twilight practically screamed.

"Could you please calm down, if that's all right with you. The princess told us to wake the pony today and get his name." Fluttershy said meekly.

"Your right! Go ahead and wake him up rainbow." Twilight replies.

Nodding the cyan-colored Pegasus walks over to the now-unicorn, and begins to gently shake him.

Shifting in his sleep, the forest green unicorn slowly opens his eyes.

"Hey Twi, he's awake"

Looking to see who said that Solarin stares at the Pegasus for a moment, then a second later the unicorn blinks as who she is registers in his mind, and his eyes widen.

"Hello there, my name is Twilight Sparkle, who are you?"

The unicorn turns to look, and his eyes widen even further, and his jaw drops.

"Uhm, Twilight, I think you're scaring him." Fluttershy says, as she gently moves Twilight out of the way. "There, there, no need to be scared, you're safe now."

In response the unicorn's jaw closes, and the eyes shrink back t normal, and he nods.

"Can you tell us your name please?" The timid Pegasus asks.

He stares a her and sadness begins to enter his eyes, a sad frown forming on his face as he shakes his head.

"Well why not!" yells Rainbow.

The sadness becomes even more apparent an tears begins forming in the eyes.

"Rainbow, your making him cry."

At that the unicorn shakes his head sadness still on his face.

"Can you tell us why you won't tell us your name?" asks Twilight.

The unicorn turns to hear, tears now freely flowing down his face.

Then he starts to make motions, twilight watching him intently.

He points to his mouth then makes a swiping motion with his hoof.

Twilight just blinks and cocks her head in confusion.

The unicorn now looks even more sad, and the tears start to flow harder.

Again he makes a motion.

He points at his mouth, and pantomimes talking, then swipes his hoof, he repeats the gesture twice.

Fluttershy gasps, understanding coming to her.

"You can't talk?"

The unicorn looks at her and nods, then closes his eyes, tears still flow, and curls up into a ball, sobbing silently into the pillow under his head.

"There, there, it's okay, I understand. Shhhhhh. Please stop crying."

Slowly, the unicorn stops sobbing, and looks at Fluttershy, his eyes red from the crying.

"Can you write?"

The unicorn nods, then looks at his hand, which is now a hoof. The look of sadness changes to surprise, as he looks at his new form. Then he spots his horn, and the look of surprise changes to one of utter disbelief. Lifting his left hoof, he pokes the horn several times, then places two hooves over his body and squeezes a bit of skin between them, wincing from the pain of the pinch.

Twilight speaks up. "Fluttershy, you have a chalk board and chalk right?"

Fluttershy nods.

"Can you go get it? He did say he could write, lets find out what his name is."

Fluttershy nods again, and heads into a closet rummaging around, and returns with a chalk board, several pieces of chalk, and a piece of string.

"Thank you, but why did you bring the string."

"So he can hang the chalk board around his neck, that way he can carry it easier."

Twilight nods and uses unicorn magic to attach the string to the board and then sets the board in front of the unicorn of the couch.

"Can you tell us your name?"

The unicorn blinks then nods, as he grabs a piece of chalk with his mouth, and slowly writes something, then turns the chalkboard around to show Twilight.

The board says on word.

Solarin.

"Is that your name? Rainbow asks.

Solarin nods.

"Do you know where you are?" Spike asks.

Nodding, Solarin wipes the board clean with a hoof and uses the chalk in his mouth to write something else, then shows it to Twilight.

Equestria.

"You can't use Unicorn magic can you" Twilight asks.

No.

"That's fine, until I can teach you, I think you'll have to deal with using your mouth."

That's fine.

"Well Fluttershy I have to go now, I'll be back here tomorrow, to meet the princess with Solarin." Twilight says as she leaves, spike in tow.

Rainbow waves goodbye as well then flies out the door, leaving Fluttershy alone with a wide-eyed Solarin.

"Are you okay?" Fluttershy asks.

The princess wants to meet ME?

"I think so, so you should get some rest."

I'm hungry, can I eat something first?

"Of course, would you like an apple?

Solarin nods.

Fluttershy walks into the kitchen and retrieves a small basket of apples.

"Here you go, eat up, you need your strength to meet the princess tomorrow."

Thank you.

"Now if you'll excuse me, it's getting late and I'm tired, make sure to get some rest after you eat ok?"

I will.

Spitting out the chalk, Solarin grabs an apple with his mouth and begins eating, after the third apple, Solarin opens his mouth in a silent yawn, and drifts off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: meeting the princess

**Chapter 3: The meeting with Celestia**

Solarin wakes to a hoof gently shaking him, and opens his eyes to see Fluttershy.

Lifting his head he nods at the yellow mare.

"Would you like some more apples." The mare asks as she pushes the basket towards Solarin.

In reply, the colt grabs an apple with his mouth and starts to eat it.

"You know, even if you weren't a unicorn, you could still grab thins with one hoof."

Solarin's face shows surprise. Grabbing the chalk with his mouth he writes something then gently pokes Fluttershy to get her attention.

Teach me.

Smiling the mare lays down some distance away for the couch and motions for the colt to lay next to her.

Solarin complies, and Fluttershy begins to teach him how to pick something up with one hoof.

_An hour later_

It was now an hour past mid-day, and Solarin had successfully learned how to grab items with one hoof, using both his left and right hoof.

A gentle knock sounds from the cottage door, And Fluttershy opens it to find Twilight and spike outside.

"Come in, I just finished teaching Solarin how to pick this up with one hoof, I think he's happy." 

"Good, that can help until I get the chance to teach him unicorn magic." Twilight replies.

"Good afternoon Solarin."

Solarin nods, a small smile on his face.

"When is the princess going to arrive Twilight?" Fluttershy asks.

"Actually, she should be here any minute now."

A moment later another knock sounds on the door.

"Ah that should be her now, come on Solarin, it's time for you to meet the princess."

Solarin follows out the door a nervous look on his face, outside, he sees three royal guards, and behind them is Princess Celestia and Luna.

"Princesses!" Twilight exclaims.

"Hello there my faithful student,' the white alicorn glances at the nervous looking forest-green unicorn, she notices that he has a chalkboard around his neck. 'Is this the creature you found yesterday?"

"Yes princess, my magic healed him, and changed him to the way he currently is. His name is Solarin."

"Hello there Solarin."

In response, Solarin bends his front legs to the ground and bows his head so he is looking at the grass.

Celestia blinks at him until she realizes he is bowing.

"Please get up."

Solarin vehemently shakes his head.

"Why not?"

Taking the chalkboard from his neck, still not looking up, he writes something and shows it to the princesses, the guards, and the friends.

You're Celestia, she who moves the sun, next to you is your sister, Luna, she who moves the moon. I am unworthy to stand in the presence of the rulers of Equestria.

Luna's face show surprise after reading about herself.

"Twilight, you told him I was coming correct?"

Twilight nods.

"But I didn't tell him anything about Luna, she was never mentioned in the letter, so he should know nothing about her."

"I suspect Solarin knows something about this."

In response Solarin starts to shake with fear, eyes still staring at the ground.

"Please, Solarin, look at me, we will not harm you, please stand."

Solarin stops shaking, gives a silent sigh, and stands up looking at Celestia, fear evident in his eyes.

"I would like to know very much how you know about my sister, and how you know what we can do."

Can I ask you a question, just go with me for a moment, my purpose will be revealed.

"Go ahead."

Luna nods in the background.

Solarin nods and wipes the board clean, then writes something.

Do you know a spell that allows you to see into another ponies mind?

"Yes I do, but why?"

Because my tale is too long to write on this board, it would be easier to read my mind then show everyone else.

"I understand, but I would like your permission first."

You have it.

Nodding Celestia's horn glows, and a moment later a beam of magic lances from her horn to Solarin's.

_In Solarin's mind._

Celestia found herself in a large circular room, several different doors leading in different directions.

"Hello?" She asked, her voice echoing in the room.

Suddenly, a forest-green unicorn appeared next to her, And a mental voice entered her mind.

Hello Celestia, you are currently in my mind.

"But I thought you couldn't talk."

That was because of a very traumatizing memory from when I was young, the force of the sadness from that memory scarred me to my core.

"Will you tell me what this memory is, I also want answers."

Follow me, I will tell the tale while I lead to to the door that contains memories of the answers you seek.

Solarin walks over to the door, and opens it with a push, turning left he starts walking down a hallway, labeled doors on either side of him, Celestia looks at one of the passing doors and reads it's label. _Star Wars._ Celestia blinks in confusion from the strange label.

I suppose the story of why I can't speak begins at the age of six. Solarin pauses to take a right turn.

When I was that age I had learned that my parents had died in a horrible car crash, and since I was home-schooled, I never had any friends. Therefore, over time, I found myself speaking less and less, until around a year after my parents had died, I woke up in the orphanage to find I could not speak at all. Panicked I tried my hardest, and gave my best, but to no avail, from that point forward I have tried at least once a year to speak again, each time It ended in failure, at the age of sixteen, I stopped trying to speak altogether.

"But how is it you can speak in your mind?"

It's because the mind does not use the same pathways to conjure thought, basically, I am thinking out-loud, to your mental avatar. AH here we are, the answers you seek are beyond this door.

The mental image of Solarin stops before a bright pink door labeled_ MLP._

I must warn you, what you see in there you may not believe, but I will answer questions you have in order to show you that I am telling the truth.

The mental image pushes open the pink door, and motions for Celestia to go inside.

Celestia does so, and the door shuts behind her, turning to look she see Solarin's mental image had shut it.

If you want answers I suggest you turn around, do not worry these are merely memories, you can see and hear them but they cannot see or hear us.

Celestia, does and suggested, and her jaw drops as she finds herself in her own throne room, hearing herself speak to twilight and her friends about the elements of harmony.

As she continues looking the memory changes, and she recognizes it as the time the elements defeated nightmare moon, her eyes tearing up as she sees herself hug the her younger sister, mouthing the same words her memory used.

Again the scene changes, and she recognizes it as the time Fluttershy took Philomena from her without permission, to try to take care of the phoenix.

Celestia turns to face Solarin, questions and disbelief evident on her face.

"How, how do you know all this? Everything I saw is accurate, down to the detail, HOW!"

The mental image of Solarin smiles.

I guess I should start by telling you I am not from this world, I am from another world called earth. On that world there is a show, called My Little Pony. That show is where I got that information from, I believe what I say to you may be more believable if I mention I used to be human, and the show was created by a human woman named, Lauren Faust.

Celestia nods in understanding, "I know Lauren, I allowed her to come here and chronicle our ways of life, to show her world the ways of friendship and love, to show the other humans how to learn to live together in peace and harmony."

As far as I can tell, in places, that teaching is working rather well.

Celestia smiles. "You do know Twilight isn't going to believe any of this right?"

Don't tell her of my knowledge then, merely tell her that the portal I came through imbued me with some of this worlds information.

Celestia nods, understanding that Twilight would never accept the full truth.

Now that you have your answers, I believe I have a question or two for you.

"Go ahead, if it is within me to tell you I will answer."

I would like to know if I could live in Ponyville, more specifically, the library, back home my passion was reading, and books my friends. I believe that would be the best place for me to stay.

"I will allow you to take residence in Ponyville, as for living in the library, you will have to ask Twilight."

There is one more thing I may need your help with.

"Ask, please."

I will need a way to earn money in Ponyville, a job that will be easy to accomplish, it must also be accepting of my lack of ability to speak.

"I believe you will have to ask the mayor about that, but I am sure she can find you a suitable job."

Thank you. I believe it is time we return to the real world.

At that Solarin gestures and another door appears, this one labeled, _Exit_.

_In the real world_

It had been an anxious ten minutes since Celestia cast her mind reading sell upon Solarin, it was made even more unnerving that the guards sat just sat there like statues as if this was an everyday thing.

"Calm down Twilight, I'm sure the princess is fine." Spike says.

"I agree, my sister is powerful, she will not come to harm." Luna says.

As if to agree with her words, the glow surrounding both Celestia, and Solarin fades.

Luna breaks the silence. "How did he know this information? Please, tell us."

Twilight speaks as well. "I would like to know too."

Celestia glances at Solarin, who merely nods.

"Solarin is not of this world, he came here through a portal, I don't believe this portal formed by chance though, he was brought here by something greater than us, for a reason we may never know, upon entering Equestria, the magic of the portal imbued Solarin with knowledge of our land, including the language, and us."

"Another world? That's so amazing I have so many questions!" Twilight exclaims.

"Now my faithful student your questions can wait until later, for now I believe Solarin would like to ask you something." Celestia replies with a light chuckle.

Solarin nods as twilight looks at him, then he writes something on the chalkboard.

Would you mind if I stayed in the library with you while I live in Ponyville?

"Well yes, but you'll have to sleep in the guest room, on the extra mattress."

I don't mind at all.

"Thank you for your time Solarin, My sister and I must return to Canterlot, ready Luna?"

Luna nods.

Celestia's horn glows, ad in a few moments, her, Luna, and the guards are teleported back to Canterlot.

"Come on then Solarin, lets gets you settled in Ponyville,' Twilight turns to look at Fluttershy as Solarin replaces the chalkboard around his neck. ' Are you coming Fluttershy?"

"No thank you twilight, I still have to feed the animals."

"All right then, see you later."

And with that, Twilight and Solarin walk off towards Ponyville.


	5. Chapter 4: getting settled

**Chapter 4: getting settled.**

**(An: warning, this chapter may be a tad short, just long enough to establish a base for Solarin in Ponyville to work around.)**

As Solarin and Twilight enter the town, Twilight looks back at Solarin, and asks a question.

"Solarin, would you like to get a cupcake before we get to the library?"

Solarin nods, and Twilight smiles.

"Good,' Twilight giggles,' Pinkie Pie is going to throw you an awesome 'welcome to Ponyville party' when she sees you."

Twilight giggles again at the idea of Solarin meeting the playful prancing party pony, **(try saying that five times fast) **and smiles.

Soon they reach a small building with a sign that depicts a cupcake, surrounded by candy and backed by pink sugar, they enter.

Glancing around, Twilight spots all her friends, except Fluttershy and pinkie, sitting at a table and waves to them.

Twilight stand by the counter, Solarin standing next to her, and clears her throat.

From behind a counter, pops Pinkie Pie, a smile plastered on her face, pink mane frizzing everywhere.

"Heya twilight, OH, who's your friend, he's new I can tell he's new! HI! My names Pinkie Pie what's yours." The pink mare gushes.

Solarin writes his name on the chalkboard and shows it to the party pony.

Pinkie blinks then speaks to Twilight.

"Why did he write his name? Can't he talk, if he can't talk that would be horr..." Pinkie's gushing is stopped by a lavender hoof placed in her mouth.

"No pinkie, he can't talk, please don't ask, he's sensitive, I just wanted a cupcake for me and him, then to introduce him to the rest of my friends before I show him where he'll live in the library." Twilight says as she removes her hoof from Pinkie's mouth.

"The library? Why there?" The pink pony asks as she hands twilight two strawberry cupcakes.

"Because Celestia told me to let him live there." She replies, stretching the truth a little.

"Oh I see!"

Grabbing the cupcakes with her magic, and placing eight bits on the counter, Twilight motions for Solarin to follow, then goes to sit down at the table where her other friends are seated.

"Well howdy there Twih, and who is this feller?" Applejack asks as they sit down.

"I agree, Rainbow Dash said Something about her and Fluttershy finding an injured creature in Everfree. Is this the same one she's told us about?" Rarity asks, following Applejack's question.

Twilight nods. "Girls, this is Solarin, he's going to be living in Ponyville, oh and he can't talk, so he has to communicate with that chalkboard.' Twilight motions to the board around Solarin's neck. 'Usually he'll write on there what he wants to say, unless its a yes or no question, in which case he'll nod or shake his head."

"Can't talk, Oh my, Hwy ever not darling." Rarity says.

Twilight notices the look of sadness that comes over Solarin's face.

"Please don't ask he's sensitive about that subject.

"Oh my, I do apologize darling, I hope I didn't hurt your feelings." Rarity replies.

"Hey don't feel bad I made the same mistake when I tried to ask his name yesterday." Rainbow says as she speaks.

Solarin writes something on his board, and shows it to the group.

It's fine, but like twilight said, please don't ask, it hurts to remember.

"Ah understand, sugar-cube. Ah got some bad memories too." Applejack replies after reading the board.

Twilight hands Solarin his Cupcake, which he promptly unwraps and inhales.

Twilight eats hers more slowly.

"So darling, where is he ever going to stay, if he is indeed going to live in Ponyville?"

"Well, the princess asked me to put him in the guest room in the library. And I gladly accepted, after I show him where he'll be staying, I'll give him a tour of Ponyville, then we'll see the mayor about getting him a job that doesn't require him to speak."

Twilight finishes the last of her cupcake and stands up. As She turns around she bumps into Pinkie, who whispers something in Twilight's ear.

Twilight glances at Solarin, who is waving goodbye to her friends, then nods at pinkie, whispering something back.

"Lets go, Solarin, you need to see where you'll be staying."

They leave and the door shuts behind them.

"What did you ask Twilight, sugar-cube?" Applejack asks.

"I wanted to know if it was ok to throw Solarin a welcome party in the library, she said to start preparing it while she was giving Solarin a tour!" The party pony replies with a smile.

"A welcome party, I say that is a marvelous idea!" cheers Rarity.

And so the trio of friends begin to plan the party, Rainbow Dash watching the library to tell the other when Twilight starts the tour.

Twilight leads Solarin inside the library motioning up the stairs.

"The guest room is up here Solarin."

Solarin follows her up the stairs.

They reach the top of the stairs and Twilight motions to the left.

"Here is the guest room' Twilight opens the door, Solarin following her in, Twilight points at the bed, then at the door across from them. ' There's your bed, and through that door is a shower and bathroom."

Solarin nods.

"Now if you'll follow me I believe we need to see the mayor about getting you a job."

Twilight walks down the stairs and out of the library, Solarin following behind. In the sky above them Rainbow Dash spots them leaving and zooms back to Sugarcube corner to tell Pinkie pie the coast is clear.

As they walk towards the mayor's office Twilight pauses a moment to ask Solarin a question.

"So what do you like to do?"

In my world, I loved to read, Solarin points at his cutie mark before continuing. I also enjoyed drawing, as I was very good at it.

"So what kind of job would you like?"

It doesn't matter, as long as they don't mind me speaking by writing.

Twilight nods and starts walking again.

"I'm sure me and the mayor can think of something." 

In a few moments, they arrive in front of the mayor's office, Twilight opens the doors with magic and they walk in.

Once inside they encounter a cherry-red horse sitting behind a desk, with various papers stacked on it, and a writing quill and ink nearby, behind the desk is a pair of doors with the sign _Mayor's office_ on it.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the mare asks.

"Yes I'd like to see the mayor about getting my friend, Solarin, a job." Twilight replies.

The red mare glances at Solarin who nods, getting up the secretary knocks on the doors, then opens them far enough to stick her head in.

"Mayor, do you have time for a visitor?"

A cheery voice replies back. "OF course dearie! Send them in, send them in."

The secretary opens the doors then motions for the two to enter, which they do.

"Ah hello Twilight, what can I do for you today.' She spots Solarin. 'And your friend?" asks the brown mayor mare. **(hehe, word play, gotta love it)**

"Well, I was wondering if you knew of a job Solarin,' Twilight points at the forest-green unicorn next to her. 'could do, one that would allow him to speak using the chalkboard around his neck. He can' speak so he uses that to talk to us."

The mayor nods, "I believe I may have something in mind, would you mind being a mail stallion?"

I don't mind.

"Good, I'll set up an arrangement with the post office tomorrow, the I'll let you know. Where will you be staying?"

Twilight replies to the question. "In the library with me."

The mayor nods.

"Thank you for your time Mayor."

"Not at all dearie."

With that Twilight leaves to give Solarin a tour of Ponyville.

_An hour and a half later._

After a complete tour of Ponyville Twilight is leading Solarin back to the library, a knowing smile on her face.

Stopping, she lets Solarin enter first, then enters a second after.

As soon the door closes, the lights turn on and a loud shout can be heard.

"SURPRISE."

Solarin freezes as he stares at the welcome party arranged for him, the ponies wait with baited breath to see his reaction.

Slowly a large grin creeps across his face.

Everypony in the library cheers as they see his smile.

And with gusto, Solarin joins the party, dancing, playing party games, and eating cake.

_Three hours later._

It is late and the party has begun to wind down, the only ponies left are Twilight, her friends and Solarin.

"Hey Twilight, you think Solarin enjoyed the party?" Pinkie pie asks.

"I don't know why don't you ask him." Twilight replies.

The two mares search for him, then Twilight begins to giggle as she spots him, then Pinkie Pie starts laughing as twilight points out Solarin.

He is sitting at the table head laying down in a plate of half-eaten cake, sound asleep.

Using her magic Twilight floats him to the couch, and covers him with a blanket, then she wipes the cake off his face with a damp cloth.

"I think he liked the party Pinkie, he partied himself to sleep."

And thus Solarin came to Ponyville.


	6. Ch 5: Ability regained, love proffessed

**Chapter 5: Ability regained, love professed**

**(AN:Whoohoo! 7K words! This is my fanfic to break 5.5k, so I'm giving myself a pat on the back, hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.)**

It has been a month and a half since Solarin stepped through the portal into Equestria. In that time he has found his new life to be MUCH better than his old. He's learned unicorn magic, found a place to live (Library), Made some friends (Twilight and her friends), and gotten a job (Helping Derpy Hooves with the mail). But for the past month, something has been gnawing at his mind and heart, a feeling, which he didn't know he had, but he now knew he possessed, some would call this feeling love, and this love was directed at a certain lavender unicorn that lived in the library with him.

Solarin is walking though town heading to the apple stand to ask advice of Applejack.

Solarin stops in front of the apple stand and waits until AJ notices him.

"Well howdy thar, Solarin, what can I do yah for."

Glancing around shiftily, Solarin writes something on his chalkboard and hands it to AJ.

I need your advice about something... personal.

"Well shoot pardner, I'll help yah if ah can."

Smiling and nodding, Solarin wipes the board clean, writes something else and shows it to AJ.

I have these... Feelings for Twilight, but I don't know if she feels the same way or not, should I tell her?

AJ smiles. "Of course yah should pardner, if'n yah tell her, she might just tell you tha same."

Thank you, I'll tell her tomorrow.

"Good luck pardner."

Purchasing two apples, Solarin heads in the direction of Rarity's boutique, deciding to get one more opinion.

Solarin enters Rarity's shop, the bell above her door ringing.

"COOOooomiiinnng." replies the singing voice of the fashonista.

"Well hello Solarin, what can I do for you darling?"

I want your advice on something personal as well.

"As well? Who else did you ask?"

AJ

"Well ask away darling, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to get a second opinion."

I have feeling for Twilight, but I don't know her feelings on this matter, should I tell her how I feel?

Rarity gasps, a smile gracing her face. "Well of COURSE darling, one should always tell one friends about their feelings, and I want to wish you the best of luck my friend."

Smiling, Solarin reaches over and gives Rarity a hug.

"Your more than welcome darling, now you go tell her how you feel."

I plan to tomorrow, I'm going to take her for a stroll through Everfree, I know a patch of very pretty flowers, I'm going to pick a few give them to her then tell her.

"Then you get home and ask her about tomorrow you silly colt."

Nodding again, Solarin wipes the board clean and walks out the shop towards the library.

As the door shuts behind him Rarity says something out loud. "Oh Celestia, please let Twilight feel the same way for him as he does for her, it would just devastate him if she didn't."

Moments later Solarin enters the library and smiles as he spots twilight, he face buried in a book, as usual.

Writing on his board he taps her gently, and floats an apple in front her with his magic.

Twilight looks up and accepting the apple reads the message.

Would you mind going into the Everfree forest with me tomorrow?

"Of course not, but why?"

You'll see tomorrow.

Twilight, confused by the mysterious message, stares at her friend, only to see him wink, and walk up stairs to his room.

Blinking, she decides to be patient, and resumes reading her book.

_The next day._

It is three hours after mid-day, and Solarin is returning to the library after completing his mail route.

Dropping his saddle bags off in his room he walks back down stairs, only to find Twilight looking at him, and he gives her a questioning look.

Ready to go?

"Now will you tell me why we're going into Everfree?"

Not quite, in a little bit.

Sighing in exasperation, she follows Solarin, as he heads in the direction of Everfree.

Minutes later she is following closely as he walks north, looking around.

Then while she is looking at the scenery, she realizes she has lost sight of Solarin, Not wanting to get lost, she runs after him, unknowingly going the wrong way.

Solarin continues walking, then stops as he realizes he has not heard anything from Twilight for a few minutes, looking behind him, his eyes widen as he sees that she is not following, panic entering his heart, he looks around the nearby area, hoping to spot her, to no avail.

Suddenly a high pitched scream echoes through the forest, Solarin's eyes widen more as he realizes the shriek is coming from Twilight.

Breaking into a gallop he runs in the direction of the shriek, only to hear another, frightened scream, it is louder and closer, so he runs faster.

Suddenly he skids to a halt in a small clearing, taking in everything in a moment.

Backed into a tree is twilight, fear evident on her face, and a few feet in front of her is a cockatrice.

Twilight opens one eye, and spots Solarin. "RUN!"

As he watches the cockatrice slowly move closer, feeling in his mind begin to collide.

Fear for Twilight, His regret and anguish at not being able to tell her his feeling, and her love for her. As these feelings merge in his mind, something clicks into place.

His face forming a determined look, tears of anguish running down his cheeks, he gallops towards Twilight and tackles the cockatrice, holding it to his chest.

"Solarin what are..." her words are cut off as for the first time in twelve years, Solarin speaks.*

"Twilight, I love you, now RUN!"

"What are you... NO DON'T" again her words are cut off, she can only watch helplessly as Solarin opens his eyes and stares straight into the glowing red of the cockatrice.

"I said RU..." The rest of the words are cut off as the cockatrice's deadly stare works its magic, turning him to stone.

Staring twilight can see the fear in his face, and the tears on his cheek, even his chalkboard has been perfectly preserved in stone.

Tears forming under her eyes, she starts to cry, then placing a magical marker on Solarin, she teleports herself to the one pony she knows can help... Fluttershy.

Seconds after she teleports, she knocks on the cottage door.

Fluttershy opens the door to a crying Twilight.

"Oh my goodness Twilight! What's the matter?" The animal lover asks.

Sobbing, she tells Fluttershy everything. " Solarin... he... saved me, cockatrice... turned him to stone... he said... he said... he loved me... need your help... please."

Fluttershy expression turn to concern then one of comforting determination.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yes... placed... magical marker... on his... body"

"Take me to him, now."

Tears still flowing down her face Twilight hugs her, ad runs off into the forest, following the magic leading to her magical marker, Fluttershy following closely behind.

In three minutes, they reach the petrified form of Solarin, Fluttershy can see the Cockatrice struggling to free itself from his stony grip.

"YOU AGAIN!"

The cockatrice, freezes as it recognizes Fluttershy's voice, cowering it looks into her eyes.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO DO THIS AGAIN!"

The cockatrice cowers more, trying as hard as it can to get away from the angry little butter-yellow Pegasus.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TURN ANOTHER INNOCENT PONY TO STONE! AND YOU SEPERATED HIM FROM TWILIGHT! JUST AS HE TOLD HER HE LOVED HER! I OUGHT TO TELL YOUR MOTHER ABOUT THIS!"

Eyes widening, the cockatrice shakes its head.

"Then you turn him back RIGHT NOW! And if I catch you doing this again, I WILL tell your MOTHER!"

Shaking its head, the cockatrice turns its glare onto Solarin, unfreezing him, and escaping into the forest as soon as the arms unclench.

"OH SOLARIN! You're okay." Twilight yells, tears of joy in here eyes.

"Don't do that again, I love you you silly colt!"

"I won't I love you too." Solarin blink as the realization hits him like a ton of bricks.

"I can talk, I can TALK, I CAN TALK!" Solarin yells joy on his face.

"Way to go." Fluttershy says in her small voice.

Twilight replies by giving him a kiss.

Solarin's eyes widen as he feels her lips upon his, then smiles and accepts the kiss.

"I think we should tell the others." Solarin says, a smile upon his face. "Are they all in Sugarcube corner today?"

Twilight nods. "Yes they are."

A smile creeps on his face, then motions for the girls to come closer, which they do. "Good, I have an idea."

As he tells the two mares his plan smiles creep up on their faces.

A flash of teleportation magic appears outside the sweet shop, as Twilight teleport Solarin and Fluttershy with her.

"All right you remember the plan?"

The girls nod in response to his question.

They walk into the shop, and the two girls walk over to the table where the other friends are enjoying cupcakes.

Twilight sits down, then yells at Solarin who is sanding by the counter. "Make mine chocolate!"

Solarin looks back and nods, getting Mrs. Cake's attention he points at a chocolate cupcake for Twilight, and a strawberry one for himself. Paying for the cupcakes, he uses his magic to carry them over to the table, sets them down on the table and goes to stand next to AJ.

Giving a sly wink to Twilight he waits for a lull in the conversation.

"Hello Applejack." he says, a smile on his face.

"Hey thar Solarin." AJ replies, and returns to the conversation, which continues for another second then stops as they realize what just happened.

Slowly, they all look at Solarin, Applejack turns around and faces him, eyes wide. "Did you just..."

"Yup."

Instantly all of their jaws drop.

Then smiles come to their faces.

"Well tan my hide! You can speak!" Applejack says.

"This calls for a party!" Pinkie pie says.

"Please, as happy as I am, I don't think this needs to be given a party." Solarin replies.

"Awwwww."

"Its okay Pinkie, oh, I don't think I need this chalkboard anymore, Fluttershy." Solarin uses his magic to take off the chalkboard, and floats it to Fluttershy.

"Thank you."

Now I'm sorry for leaving, but I want to go home, I feel like drawing something today." Solarin thanks them, and leaves Twilight joining him.

So Solarin went home and drew the sunset, coloring very accurately, then hung the picture in his room. That night he had the strangest dream.

**(AN:* proof love can conquer all barriers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.)**


	7. Chapter 6: Dream Realm

**Chapter 6: dream realm.**

**(AN: 8.8k words, I'm so proud of myself right now, this chapter will involve the dream from the end of the previous chapter, it might be a little short. I also hope the story doesn't feel a bit... rushed.)**

_In Solarin's dream_

Solarin found himself floating in a featureless white void, no light, no dark, just white.

"Hello?"

His voice echoed in this strange realm of emptiness, looking around he saw a beautiful, but familiar approach him.

She was a dark black alicorn, that looked very much like an older version of Luna, but her colors were darker, and her cutie mark was a galaxy.

When the Alicorn reached him she spoke, her voice like the song of the universe, beautiful and terrible at the same time. "Hello young one, We have brought you here to converse with you about a grave portent."

Solarin looks confused, then speaks back. "Luna? We? Portent?"

The alicorn laughs, the sound like the death of stars. "So you have met my daughter, no I am Luminaia, very similar no? As for we..." Luminaia glances to her left, and there appears another alicorn, this one looks like Celestia except he is clearly male, his mane is several different shades of red, and his cutie mark looks like a raging fire shaped into the form of a horse head. "This is my husband Galactius."

Galactius speaks now, his voice like the raging inferno of a million suns, coupled with the roar of comets. "We have brought you here, for we have foreseen that you will be useful in the near future, when we watched you in your world, we saw potential within you, so we opened a portal to Equestria, we also changed Twilight's healing spell to turn you into a unicorn. Because of this, we know you have to power to defeat a great evil that is coming to Equestria."

"But why me, I know you saw potential, but can't Celestia, Luna, or the elements of harmony defeat this evil." Solarin asks.

"Yes they could, but it would be much harder without you there. If you were not here, the world would die, even though they had defeated the evil. With you there, the world will survive. We do not wish to place a burden on your shoulder, but since you have come here, we feel we must place this burden upon you."

"I understand, I will protect Equestria, it is my home now. I will protect it from what ever evil shows up on it's door step. I will use all my abilities to ensure the future of Equestria continues!" Solarin says with a bow.

"We know you will, which is exactly why we chose you. But there are two more things you need to know before you are returned from this dream realm to the real world."

"Tell me, please, if it will help, I need to know."

Luminaia nods then speaks. "We cannot reveal to you when this evil will come, but we can tell you it's name, and give you a gift. If you will accept it."

"I will"

"Good, the evil's name is Mezaekashe. As for the gift..."

Looking at each other the alicorns nod and open there wings wide, horns glowing with power. Their manes rise above their heads merging into one coruscating stream of energy that glows a white so bright it hurts to look at. Suddenly the combined manes and energy slam into Solarin bathing him in raw energy.

Eyes turning a from his normal sapphire blue to a brilliant silver, Solarin gasps as the energy enters his body, and archaic symbol forms upon his left side, within reach of hies right arm. This symbol looks like the two alicorns cutie marks combined, the dark galaxy serving as a background for the fiery horse head.

Slowly the alicorns lower their wings and the energy bathing Solarin disappears.

"You are now marked by us, your eyes will stay that color as a show for our favor. And when you face Mezaekashe, touch the symbol, and our power will merge with yours, so that you may defeat him for all time, we also suggest you not touch the mark until it is needed, for if you touch it too soon our gift will be wasted, and you may not have the strength to defeat Mezaekashe. As a precaution, the power will only come if YOU touch the mark, should anyone else touch it, nothing will happen."

"I understand. Thank you, of of you."

Luminaia looks away as if something catches her attention. "I believe it is time for you to the realm of the real world." She gestures and a swirling portal appears before her.

"Before I go, is there any message you would like me to give your daughters? If needed I will draw a picture of you to give them as well."

Galactius shakes his head. "No if there is any message to be given, it will be given by us. But we do not mind that you would draw us, but we ask that you do not show the drawing to Celestia nor Luna."

"I understand." Solarin walks towards the portal, and just before he steps through, says one final thing. "Thank you again, for everything."

Then Solarin steps through the portal.

Solarin awakes to himself being shaken.

He opens his brilliant silver eyes, changed by the alicorns power, and sees Twilight staring at him, a worried look on her face.

"Did I grow wings during the night?" He asks her.

"No but you do have this mark on your left side, that and your eyes have changed color." Twilight replies.

"Really?" Solarin gets up and walk over to his mirror, and stares at the mark on his side, then at his quicksilver eyes.

Solarin mutters to himself, just loud enough for twilight to barely hear. "So the dream was real. I just hope I am up to the challenge."

"What was that" she asks.

"If I tell you, you have to pinkie pie swear not to tell Celestia or Luna. ok."

Twilight sits down and makes the motions for the Pinkie Pie promise. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Solarin nods, then tells her the entirety of his dream.

**(An: done, I hope I didn't mess up the dream realm, I would also like input on Luminaia, and Galactius (that name too close to Galaxus for my liking) hope you enjoyed this chapter. *Spoiler alert* epic battle between darkness and light incoming. Lots of cliché villain one liners followed by even more cliché good guy retorts.)**


	8. Chapter 7: mezaekeshe cometh

**Chapter 7: Mezaekashe cometh**

**(AN: 50 words away from 10K, so I'm celebrating by getting drunk off my bottom. Hope you enjoy the epicosity (in my mind) of this chapter.)**

It has been three months since Solarin's dream, and he has been ever vigilant on the watch for Mezaekashe. His relationship with Twilight Sparkle is going well, he has taken her out to dinner many times, having found a way to earn more money by selling his drawings to various buyers.

Solarin was enjoying a nice picnic lunch with Twilight on the outskirts of Ponyville, when he spotted Spike running toward them looking anxious and worried.

"Heya spike, what'cha got there?" Solarin asks.

Spike gasps for breath and tries to speak, Twilight and Solarin looking at him in amusement.

"Letter... from... princess... urgent." Spike says between gasps for breath.

As twilight takes the letter she notices it has already been opened, for the ribbon is untied.

_Dear my faithful student,_

_I have sensed a monstrously strong evil in Everfree forest taking residence in the ruins of Nightmare castle. Return to Ponyville at once and assemble the Elements of Harmony to fight this evil. I have also sensed that Solarin will prove great help to you, so be sure to take him with you._

_Your friend,_

_Princess Celestia_

"I already told the other girls, their meeting you in the library." Spike says.

Twilight looks at Solarin who nods and gets up, quickly packing the picnic up.

When Solarin finishes Spike jumps on Twilight's back and the three of them gallop towards the library.'

A couple of moments later, they burst into the library, to find the girls sitting there worried looks on their faces.

Twilight speaks to them all. "You know what we must do, this evil being threatens our home, our lives, and our very existence! We must defeat this evil so that it will no longer threaten our lives or the lives of our descendents! For Celestia, for Luna, FOR EQUESTRIA!"

The girls scared faces change to determination, and they all cheer the last phrase together, their loudness shaking the windows of the library.

"**FOR EQUESTRIA!**"

Twilight nods, then speaks again. "Did all of you bring your elements?"

All the girls nod a reach into their saddle bags to show the artifacts.

"Good, then we have no time to loose, every moment this evil remains here is another moment it will get stronger, put on the elements and we leave."

Nodding the girls place the necklaces around their necks, Twilight donning the the tiara.

Rushing out the door, they leave spike behind, running in the direction of Everfree, determined to root out the evil that is Mezaekashe.

_An hour of running later_

The girls and Solarin stop several yards outside of the ruins of Nightmare castle.

Solarin looks at them and speaks. "I have a plan, we charge in there and confront Mezaekashe, I want you six to charge the elements, I will protect you."

They nod, but Twilight gives him a worried look. "Please don't get hurt, I don't want to loose you."

"I won't.' He gives her a grin. 'That's why I have this." Points at the mark the Alicorn gods gave to him three months ago in the dream realm.

Twilight nods, reassured.

The other girls nod and they follow Solarin inside, only to hear an insidious voice, like that of a grating roar, combined with nails scraping across a chalkboard. "Oh, so I see Celestia sent her champions after me.' The creature laughs the sound that that of a thousand cats having their tails broken. 'You were foolish to come here, do you truly think you have a chance against ME?"

The group of seven continues walking, and enters the court yard where they see the huge amorphous form of the daemon.

"We will stop you Mezaekashe!" Solarin yells.

The evil creature turns himself to face them and looms over them, blood red eyes glowing against his black flowing form, wide evil grin showing rows of sharp, serrated teeth, he opens his mouth and laughs inside can be seen a small ink tongue, forked like a snake's.

"You are truly foolish of you think you can defeat me, ah I see you brought the elements with you, I reevaluate my earlier statement. You might actually hurt me, but you will not have time! I will destroy you where you stand!" The creature launches its body forward, only to be shoved back by a brilliant forest-green beam of magic.

"Start charging the elements!" Solarin yells, his horn glowing.

The girls nod and get into position, a rainbow colored light beginning to form above them.

"HA! You think you can stop me? TAKE THIS!" With a wave of its hand, the creature sends a pulse of dark power into Solarin, who flies back skidding to a stop in front of the elements.

"Solarin!" Twilight yells, as he gets up slowly and coughs, a stream of blood exiting his mouth gashes on his body dripping blood.

"You call that power? Why don't I show you what I can REALLY do!" AN evil grin forms on Solarin's blood-stained lips, as he presses the mark on his left side.

"What?" Mezaekashe yells.

Solarin closes his eyes as the mark disappears, and with a roar of energies, an brilliant silver aura springs to life around him, cracks forming in the ground below him, his coat and maned changed to the same brilliant silver from the mount of power flowing through him.

Solarin reopens his silver eyes, and glow glow with an inner fire. Rearing back, Solarin sends a jagged beam of pure silver straight at Mezaekashe, in response the daemon fires his own beam, its dark energies impacting on Solarin's silver, the beams impact with a bang of magic, energy, and sound. Roars of power jut through the air as slowly, surely, Mezaekashe's beam slowly moves towards Solarin.

"Any time would be nice girls!" Grunting in pain, Solarin's front legs collapse, the strain evident of his face.

"Ready!" Twilight yells.

"Good!, now fire the elements straight at me!" Solarin growls as the dark energy move closer, barely a foot away from him.

"What?" Twilight yells.

"DO IT!"

Twilight nods, tears in her eyes, and begins to call out the elements by name.

"Foolish mortals do you truly think you can stop me?" Mezaekashe yells in rage.

"Not trying to stop, only trying to delay." Replies Solarin as he gets back to his feet, Twilight calling out the last of the elements.

"...Honesty!' And all at the same time the girls yell. ' and together me make the magic of friendship!"

The elements unleash the rainbow colored beam slamming into Solarin, who closes his eyes, after a moment the beam fades, and the elements on the girls turn gray, lifeless.

"What is this?" Mezaekashe growls in confusion.

Suddenly Solarin begins to rise from the ground held aloft by the unimaginable amount of power flowing through him. Solarin opens his eyes, and the aura around him TRIPLES in size, his eyes glowing the purest white.

Solarin speaks, and you can hear two extra voices melding with his. "MEZAEKASHE! THIS IS YOUR END!" Solarin rears back again, and his silver beam turns white and quadruples in size and strength.

"No, this is not POSSIBLE! NO, NO, NOOOOOOO!"

Solarin forces the beam forward and it closes in on the daemon, a moment before it hits the daemon throws every last once of his power into his own beam.

"I will not fail, I will not be destroyed it is YOU who will DIE!" The dark beam moves forward a foot.

"You truly think you can win, against the powers now flowing through me? Against the powers of gods and the elements of harmony? IT is YOU who will die today! NOW FACE YOUR DOOM!" Solarin rears back a third time, the ground below him breaking into an ancient alicorn symbol of power, when he thrust his head forwards, he uses every scrap of power, from the gods, and the elements and even dips into his own strength to accomplish his goal.

Roaring with power and energy, the silver beam turns to white, and slams into Mezaekashe, who screams in pain and rage.

"Mezaekashe! I hereby banish you to the farthest reaches of the universe, no longer will your evil threaten good again, now BEGONE!" With a final roar of agony the daemon disappears to be caged within the nether at the edge of the universe.

As the energy of the alicorn gods fades, Solarin drops to the ground, looking like he holds the weight of the world on his shoulders, the girls, who were watching everything run over to him as the aura fades, and his coat returns to its forest-green, and his mane returns to its golden color. Solarin looks at them the white in his eyes gone, replaced by Silver, when they look in his eyes they can see his tiredness.

Solarin speaks his voice normal as well, "Elements of harmony, I return your power, and heal my wounds."

With a flash of light, Solarin's wounds heal, and six streams of energy flow from him into the relics on the mares.

When the last bit of energy returns, the relics regain their color, and Solarin struggles as if the weight of another world was put on his shoulders, and he stares into the eyes of the one he loves, twilight sparkle.

"Twilight, know that I love you, I will not die, but I will sleep for a while, please take care of me until I awake."

Tears flowing down her cheeks, Twilight can only nod.

Smiling slightly, Solarin gives one last nod before his eyes roll back into his head and he collapses.

Twilight sparkle, crying teleports herself and the girls, along with comatose Solarin, back to Ponyville, returning them to the library. Using her magic she lifts Solarin from her back and sets him down on the couch covering him with a blanket.

Applejack takes that moment to speak up. "Ah know yah loved him 'n all and we understand, we'll come visit every day, ok sugar-cube?"

Twilight looks at them and smiles. "Thank you, now I think we all need to get to bed, today has been a trying day for all of us."

And the 5 girls head off to their homes to rest themselves.

_In the dream realm_

Solarin opens his eyes to find himself in the white void of the dream realm again.

Luminaia, shows herself to him. "Ah you are awake, we had feared you would sleep forever, even in this realm."

Solarin looks at her and smiles. "Did I do it, is he gone?"

Luminaia nods. "You did a great deed, Mezaekashe is banished to the farthest reaches of the nether, at the very edge of the universe. He will not be troubling anyone again. I must congratulate you, you survived holding that much power within you, we almost did not think you could do it, but there is a reason we chose you are our champion, you of all people had the willpower to survive such an ordeal"

"How long have I been here?"

"In your time? A month. But fear not since you are awake, I can send you home."

"Please, I want to go home, I miss my friends I miss Ponyville, I miss Twilight."

"Very well, but before you go." Galactius appears next to his wife, and they speak together, kneeling before Solarin. "We thank you Solarin for banishing the evil that was Mezaekashe." They rise to their feet once more, and a swirling portal opens before them.

Solarin steps through the portal and is returned to his body after thirty long days.

Solarin opens his eyes to see Twilight and her friends chatting together, eating cupcakes.

Solarin smiles, and decides to speak. "So, what did I miss?"

Twilight turns around instantly joy on her face, and leaps on Solarin, hugging him tightly.

"Twilight... can't... breath." She releases him, and he gasps for breath just as She plants a minute long kiss on his lips.

As they separate from the kiss, Solarin speaks again. "I guess somebody missed me."

"We all did." Twilight replies, with a kiss to his cheek.

Behind her, the other girls, and spike nod.

Solarin gets off the couch with a groan, rubbing his head.

"Remind me never to use that much power again, I've got a headache that could incapacitate Celestia."

The girls laugh.

"By the way, you may want to inform Celestia that I'm awake."

Twilight nods, and looks at spike who is holding a quill and piece of paper expectantly.

They all share a laugh as Twilight dictates the letter, and love is felt through the room.

**(AN: done! Whew that was a tough one, sorry again if the story feels rushed, if I get reviews giving me suggestions on how to improve this chapter I may come back and rework it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.)**


	9. Ch8: 'Special Project'Tale's end

**Chapter 8: The 'Special Project'/ Tales end**

**(AN: 12k words baby, I am on a roll! This chapter is very special to me so I hope you enjoy it, this chapter may be a bit longer than the others. This is also the final chapter, as I'm going to squeeze the ending in.)**

It has been a year since the elements and Solarin defeated the Daemon Mezaekashe, and are happily living their peaceful lives, but for the past three months Solarin has had something on his mind, something that involves twilight, now, he begins to enact his plan.

Solarin entered the library after a long day of mail delivery, and spots Spike.

"Hey there spike, is Twilight around?"

"Nah, shes out helping Applejack fix their budget, apparently they spilled water on it or something." Spike replies.

A sly smile comes upon Solarin's face as he spots his chance to enact the first part of his plan.

"Spike, take a letter."

"You're writing to Celestia?" Spike asks, while grabbing the paper, quill, and ink.

"That's right."

_Dear princess Celestia,_

_This is Solarin, I am writing to you because of a 'special project' involving Twilight Sparkle, with your permission, and help, I plan to propose to her in three weeks, I have already scheduled a fancy dinner for her and her friends so they can be there when I ask her the question. Should she say yes, she and I will begin planning for the wedding._

_Your friend,_

_Solarin_

_P.S._

_Not a WORD of this gets to Twilight, this is considered TOP SECRET, so if she asks, tell her I'm working on a 'Special Project'_

"Okay spike you can send the letter." Solarin says.

Spike nods, ties a ribbon to the letter and tosses it into the air, breathing fire on it.

"You're going to marry Twilight? I can't wait to tell..." He stops as he sees Solarin glaring at him with a chill that would put the ninth circle of hell to shame.

"Spike, I want you to PINKIE PIE swear, that you will not breath a WORD of this to twilight. GOT IT?" HE asks.

Spike gulps and Pinkie pie swears to Solarin.

"Oh spike? There one more thing I need you to do, tell the girls, except twilight, to meet me in Rarity's shop in two days, three hours after mid-day." Solarin says as he walks up stairs.

Spike holds up a finger, then coughs up a return letter from Celestia.

"Spike, go please." Solarin says as he picks up the letter with his magic.

Spike salutes and runs out yelling. "You can count on me!"

Solarin chuckles and opens the letter, as the letter opens, a piece of golden paper, labeled _'Special Project'_ falls to the ground, looking at the gold paper curiously, Solarin figures an explanation will be in the letter, and begins to read.

_Dear Solarin,_

_First I want to wish you the best of luck, and you have my permission to marry Twilight. Second, enclosed within the letter you will find an enchanted piece of paper labeled _'Special Project' _that paper is an early wedding gift to you, from me. When you wish to make a purchase with that paper, say the phrase _'Special project' _then an amount of bits, I will teleport the appropriate amount directly on the paper, so it is suggested that you put the paper down before requesting an amount. Please, use this for preparing for the wedding, I also understand this is top secret, which is why it's not labeled _wedding.

_Your friend,_

_Princess Celestia_

_P.S. I princess Celestia, hear-by Pinkie Pie swear, not to reveal information to Twilight, should she ask._

Solarin smiles, then crumpling the paper, he casts an immolation spell upon it. He then places the enchanted paper in a side pocket of his mail bags, he finishes hiding it just as Spike re-enters the library.

"The girls agreed to meet you in two days, they were confused, but I told them it was important, and that YOU would tell them." Spike says as he spots Solarin.

Twilight enters the library, and overhears his plan to meet her friends.

"Why are you meeting my friends, Solarin?" She asks.

"Well, I have never spent much time with your friends without YOU around, so I figured I might as well do that sometime, is that OK with you?" Solarin replies.

Twilight gives him a suspicious look, then smiles. "Of course it's OK."

As she walks upstairs, Solarin glances at Spike. "She suspects something."

"I think you're right."

"Then it is IMPERITIVE that this stays a secret, OK?"

Spike nods.

_Two days later_

Solarin, is heading towards Rarity's shop, mail bag sitting on his back.

He enters and spot the girls talking amongst themselves. He clears his throat.

The girls turn to look at him as he seats himself in front of them. Rarity speaks up for the group.

"Solarin, why did you want to meet us? Spike said it was important, and we would like to know."

'Of course you would, but there's something I need from you first, I need you to Pinkie Pie swear that not a WORD of what I'm going to tell you gets to Twilight. OK?" Solarin replies.

The girls look at each other and nod their heads, Pinkie Pie swearing to Solarin.

"Thank you. In three weeks, I plan to propose to Twilight.' The girls gasp. 'And I need your help."

"Well of course well help pardner!" AJ says.

"I agree darling, whatever we can do we'll help with." Rarity agrees.

"Good, none of this will happen until she says yes, but it never hurts to plan ahead. Pinkie pie, Fluttershy, you're in charge of organizing the party; AJ, you're in charge of food; Rainbow Dash, I want you to make sure the skies stay clear when we decide on a wedding date. Rarity, I need something from you directly, something every stallion needs when proposing."

Rarity blinks, then realizes. "A ring? Of course I can help there. Do you have a design in mind?"

Solarin nods, and reaches into his mail bag, pulling out a folded drawing, and floats it to Rarity with his magic, She unfolds it and the girls gather around to see his drawing.

The drawing is a small golden ring, on top are six amethysts shaped like a six-pointed star, surrounding the amethysts are five diamonds, also shaped like stars.

"My goodness, it looks like Twilight's cutie mark!" Fluttershy exclaims.

Solarin nods, I had to think of a good design for a ring, so after much thought, I decided to make it look like her cutie mark. Rarity? I don't want to rush you, but how fast do you think you can complete the ring, and a small box to hold it." 

Rarity studies the drawing, then mentally checks off materials she has and what she will need.

"If I get started today, two weeks, at the most. Are you going to propose to her during a fancy dinner?"

"Of course, in fact, I'm inviting all of you to join us, I'm sure you don't want to miss seeing Twilight's reaction when I pop the question."

"Solarin, I am concerned about one thing, what do we do if Twilight asks us about this? Cause, no offense, but AJ and Fluttershy, can't lie very well." Rainbow wonders.

"I have a plan for that as well, if she asks, just tell her I'm working on a 'Special Project' that also goes for mentioning anything to me about this while she is near, if you say 'Special Project' it won't be a COMPLETE lie, but it also won't be the COMPLETE truth." Solarin replies.

The girls nod in understanding.

"Well, if you'll excuse me I must be getting back to the library, before Twilight starts suspecting even more. Thank you for the help." Solarin says.

Solarin leaves the shop, some of the girls following him out, and they go their separate ways.

Solarin returns to the library to see Twilight talking to spike, who has a nervous look on his face.

"What are you asking Spike, Twilight"

"Oh, he let something slip about a letter to Celestia, and I wanted to know what it was about, all he'll tell me is that it was for a 'Special Project' you're arranging. Will you tell me about it?" She replies.

"Sorry babe, top secret." He replies with a smile and a wink. "All I will tell you is that you'll find out during our dinner in three weeks, by the way I invited you're friends today, that's one of the reasons I wanted to talk to them."

"But why did you invite them?" She asks, suspicion on her face.

"Can't I be a good colt-friend and friend to your friends?"

"Of course, I guess I'll just have to wait." She replies with a sigh.

_Two weeks later._

Solarin arrives home, walks up to his room and opens the door to find Twilight, searching his room.

"You know, it's rude to tear apart someponies room without their permission." Solarin says.

Twilight jumps, and looks at Solarin guilt coming to her face, cheeks red from embarrassment. "I'm sorry, but I had to find out what's so secret about your 'Special Project' I should have been patient, please forgive me."

"I'll forgive you IF, you promise to wait until our dinner at the cafe in a week, and fix my room." Solarin replies.

Twilight nods, and begins to fix his room, when a knock is heard coming from the door.

"I'll get it." Solarin says as he heads downstairs.

He opens the door to find Rarity standing there with a smile upon her face.

"Solarin, would you mind coming to the boutique with me, my part of your 'Special Project' is complete." The fashonista asks.

Solarin nods. "Of course, Twilight? I'm going out for a bit!"

Twilight's voice drifts down from his room. "Go ahead, dear, I still have to clean your room."

Solarin follows Rarity to her shop, on the way, Rarity asks a question. "Clean your room, whatever did she do to it?"

"I found her rummaging through my room, looking for clues to my plan to propose to her, next week. So she's cleaning up my room as a way to earn forgiveness." Solarin replies.

"Oh my, I hope she didn't find anything." She says to Solarin.

"Of course not, I have the enchanted paper in a side pocket of my mail bag, and I never leave that bag alone for long." He replies.

They enter Rarity's shop, and She leads him over to a small black box, which he opens with magic.

Inside the box is velvet lining, ad sitting on the lining is the ring, which look exactly like his drawing.

"Rarity, this is amazing. This looks just like what I drew!" He says joy on his face.

"Well of course darling, isn't that the point when you asked me to make the ring?"

"Well yes, I just didn't know it would look this awesome! Now, how much is this going to cost, and don't try to give this to me for free, you worked hard on this, you deserve recompense. Besides, Celestia's paying for everything that involves the wedding."

"Well, with the materials, and the time it took me to make, but provided you're my friend, and this is for Twilight, I'm willing to give you a small discount, even saying that it will cost seven-hundred fifty bits."

Solarin nods, and pulls out the enchanted paper given to him by Celestia, setting the paper on the floor, he speaks. "Special Project, seven-hundred fifty bits." Seconds later eight coins magically appear on the paper, and rarity collects them with her magic.

Solarin thanks Rarity, and closing the ring-box, places it in his mail bag, taking care to be sure it is well hidden, then heads back to the library.

_Day of the proposal._

Solarin walks home, after a long day of delivering mail, it is five-thirty, only half-an-hour until his special dinner with twilight, setting his mail bag in his room, he checks the hiding place for the ring-box and enchanted paper, and sighs in relief as they are both there, hearing hoof steps coming up the stairs, he closes the secret door, and backs away, acting like he just got home.

The door opens to reveal Twilight, a smile on her face, Solarin smiles back. "Are you ready for tonight dinner?"

Twilight nods. "I'm just happy you invited my friends too."

Solarin gives her a sly smile. "Oh trust me, they wouldn't want to miss it for the world."

"What do you mean by that?"

Solarin winks at her. "You'll find out tonight." He then heads to the shower to prepare.

Five minutes later, Solarin exits the shower, and starts to put on a suit, grumbling about the tie, grabbing the ring-box from it's hiding spot he places it deep within his left pocket, button the top to make it look like nothing is there.

He walks downstairs, his tie a mess, to see Twilight in an absolutely beautiful dress.

"You look wonderful." He says to Twilight.

Twilight giggles, then spots his mess of a tie. "Thank you, come here, let me fix your tie."

Seating himself in front of her, he watches as she uses her magic to untangle the mess, then perfectly tie the tie.

"Thank you dear." He says.

"You're welcome." She replies.

A moment later a knock comes to the door.

They open the door to see the girls waiting patiently for them.

"Shall we?" Solarin asks, as he dramatically sweeps his hoof towards the door.

"We shall." She replies.

The group of seven leave the library, heading towards the Cafe.

When they reach the doors, the waitress looks at Solarin, expectantly.

"I reserved a table for 7 under them name of Solarin."

The waitress opens her book, a searches the list, and smiles when she finds the name.

"Ah yes, here it is. Follow me please." The waitress says as she leads the group inside.

The group find their table, and seat themselves at their table ordering what they want.

_After dinner._

"Ah gotta say, that was delicious." Applejack says with a satisfied burp.

"I agree darling, Solarin don't you think its time to spring your little surprise?" Rarity asks.

"Surprise?" Twilight asks with a look of confusion on her.

Solarin looks at the other girls who smile and wave their hooves forward as if to say 'go for it'

Solarin gets off the chair, and stand in front of Twilight, who still looks confused. He kneels in front of her, and his horn, glows as he unbuttons his left coat pocket.

"Solarin what are you..." Twilight asks, but he stops her by holding up a hoof. He then stares straight into her eyes, a smile on his face.

"Twilight Sparkle,' He levitates the box, so she can see it, her eyes follow it, then her jaw drops as he opens it in front of her, completing the question. 'Will you do the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Jaw gaping she looks from the ring to a smiling Solarin, then back to the ring, slowly her jaw closes and a smile spreads across her face, eyes filling with joy, tears forming in the joyful eyes.

"YES, YES, YES, YES, YES! Of course I'll marry you Solarin!" She yells, joy in her voice, using her magic she grabs him in a giant hug. AT the table the other girls cheer for Solarin and Twilight.

Smiling, Solarin levitates the ring from the box and places it on her horn, as she lets him go. Then he replaces the empty box in his coat pocket, and returns to his seat.

"Would you like to know who all was in on this little secret?" He asks her.

Twilight nods still to happy to reply.

"Well, your friends, Spike, and Celestia." HE says to her.

"Celestia?" She asks, incredulous.

"Yup, I had to ask her of course. I wanted her blessing and permission." He says with a nod.

"I'm gonna throw you guys the most amazingly-amazingest congratulations party EVER!" Pinkie Pie yells.

The table shares a laugh at the antics of the hyper-active pink party-pony.

_Six years later_

Solarin is in the library reading a book on improving his drawing. He looks up as the library door opens, and smiles as Twilight Sparkle enters, followed by a unicorn foal.

The foals has a forest-green coat, with a lavender mane, a streak of gold running through it, and his eyes are silver flecked with violet.

Solarin gets up and kisses his wife before looking at the foal, smiling.

"Did you enjoy your day at school, Tenacity?"

Tenacity replies. " Yes daddy! I learned a lot today."

Solarin hugs his son, then walks toward the kitchen, only to hear Twilight say. " So honey, I was thinking for dessert we could have pickles and ice-cream."

Solarin nods, then freezes as the statement hits him, he turns towards his wife, to see a smile on her face, and a twinkle in her eye.

"Are you?" Solarin asks.

Twilight nods, and a huge smile comes upon Solarin's face. He dashes over to his wife and gives her a hug.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Tenacity asks.

Solarin kneels in from of his son and replies smiling. "Son, I we have a surprise for you."

"WHAT, WHAT, WHAT!" He asks, excitement written on his face.

"You're going to be a big brother." Solarin replies.

"REALLY?"

Solarin nods, and the trio share a hug.

And they lived happily until the end of their days.

**End**

**(An: OMG that was tough to write, It was especially hard thinking of a name for Twilight and Solarin's son. Hope you enjoyed the story, peace out.)**


End file.
